


Kittens and Puppies - Yuri!!! On Ice Omegaverse (Unfinished)

by MosquitoParade



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Chris, Alpha!JJ, Alpha!Leo, Alpha!Mila, Alpha!Seung-gil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta!Michele, Beta!Phichit, Beta!Sara, Biting, Cat Omega Verse, Gonna call "Victor" viktor, Growling, Guang-Hong is sometimes called Ji, Kittens, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, No last names because they all share viktors, Omega Verse, Omega!Emil, Omega!Georgi, Omega!Guang-Hong, Omega!Yuuri, Omegaverse, Scenting, Seung-gil is called Lee sometimes, Yurio is his name now, alpha!Victor, half cats, hissing, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: While these creatures walked and talked like humans, they had ears and tails like cats, or dogs. They were more animal like, and not allowed in human society, and instead they are kept in sanctuaries to make sure they are not inhumanly killed, or sold.~Unfinished





	1. Listings

**_AU Things_**  
(Feel free to skip this~)

Alpha, Beta, Omega

Alpha: The large, dominate one.

Beta: Intermediate one.

Omega: The small, submissive one.

Clothing  
Often loose clothing, like hospital gowns if you would. However, they are commonly barefoot, or have socks on. Shoes aren't given to them. 

~~~~~~

**_First Grouping:_ **

**4 Patients**

Problems: Yurio seems somewhat aggressive, however it's nothing to worry about until further development. Otherwise, overall, they are doing well together.

There is a scribbled in side note beneath this, reading:  
When introduced to Viktor, Yuuri was somewhat uncomfortable.

There appears to be another note scribbled in here as well, but it seems unreadable.

~

 **Omega** \- Yuuri:

Type: Cat - Black Japanese Bobtail (short hair)

Mate: Viktor

Issues: Has some issues interacting with others. Doesn't need investigation.

Kittens: Yurio and Minami

~

 **Alpha** \- Viktor:

Type: Cat - Siberian Masquerade

Mate: Yuuri

Issues: He is very protective of his kittens, and Yuuri, causing some Worker and Patient interactions to go poorly. We may need to remove him from the environment.

Kittens: Yurio and Minami

~

 **First Viktor/Yuuri Kitten** \- Minami:

Type: Cat - Orange Kurilian Bobtail

Issues: None

~

 **Second Viktor/Yuuri Kitten** \- Yurio:

Type: Cat - White Kurilian Bobtail

Issues: Somewhat aggressive. 

~~~

**Second Grouping:**

4 Patients

Problems: None

Oh, there are notes beneath this:  
Guang-hong, first, good boy  
Leo, second, good mate  
Phichit, third, good for first  
Seung-gil, fourth, competition w/ second

There seems to be more:  
Guang-hong, stressed around Chris, keep away

~

 **Omega** \- Guang-Hong:

Type: Cat - Dragon Li

Mate: Leo (Phichit, Seung-gil, and Christophe)

Issues: After baring his first litter from Leo, it's become slightly worrying that he doesn't want to mate again. However, he is the best candidate for breeding, and we must hope he will breed again.

Kittens: 1 Litter (3 Kittens)

~

 **Alpha** \- Leo:

Type: Cat - Maine Coon

Mate: Guang-hong

Issues: He has become very protective of Guang-Hong, and isn't seen without his mate.

~

 **Beta** \- Phichit:

Type: Dog - Thai Bangkaew

Mate: Seung-gil (Guang-Hong)

Issues: He doesn't cause much conflict.

Pups: None

~

**Alpha** \- Seung-gil: 

Type: Dog - Korean Jindo

Mate: Phichit (Guang-Hong)

Issues: Has no sense of smell, and is thought to be becoming blind. Nothing else notable.

~~~

**Third Grouping:**

2 Patients

Problems: Chris doesn't communicate well with others, and no other sets have worked out with him. He is a very aggressive breeder. However, he seems to ignore Otabek, making them good roommates. 

There is a scribbled beneath this, huh:  
Otabek didn't allow Christophe to dominate him.

~

 **Alpha** \- Christophe:

Type: Dog - Bernese Mountain Dog

Mate: No Permanent Mate

Issues: Too many.

Pups: None

~

 **Alpha** \- Otabek:

Type: Dog - Tobet

Mate: None

Issues: None

Pups: None

~~~

**Fourth Grouping:**

4 Patients

Problems: Sometimes the omegas become lazy, or depressed, and aren't seem around, due to their Alpha being inactive.

There's a small note scrawled right here:  
Georgi is often depressed, or left out.

~

 **Alpha** \- 'King' JJ:

Type: Dog - Newfoundland

Mate: Georgi

Issues: He is often lounging around, and rarely bothers with anyone but himself. However, he regularly cheats on Georgi. 

~

 **Omega** \- Emil:

Type: Dog - Bohemian Shepherd

Mate: JJ

Issues: Michele often doesn't return his affection.

Pups: 4 Litters (16 Puppies in total)

~

 **Beta** \- Michele:

Type: Dog - Bolognese

Mate: None

Issues: He will not mate with the very willing Emil. May need to be removed.

Pups: None

~

**Omega** \- Georgi: 

Type: Dog - Russo-european laika

Mate: JJ

Issues: Is jealous of Emil and the amount of attention JJ gives him and often has trouble talking with the other Omega.

Pups: 1 Litter (4 Puppies)

~~~

**Fifth Grouping:**

2 Patients

Problems: ???

There's a small note:  


Please leave this section be, it's unfinished.

**Beta** \- Sara:

Type: Dog - Bolognese

Mate: Mila

Issues: ???

Pups: ???

~

 **Alpha** \- Mila:

Type: Dog - Siberian Husky

Mate: Sara

Issues: ???


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor, his mate, take their kittens out to look around. However, a sudden turn of events cause a huge ruckus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna give y'all a quick run down, kittens can walk by about a month, and human babies after about a year, with talking a while behind, so, for convince, and not leaving the Cats in a small room for a year, the kittens will begin walking, and crawling earlier then normal babies, but talking will lag behind as cats can't talk, got it? Alright~
> 
> Also, the kittens, and puppies are normally taken from their parents almost immediately, because otherwise the parents become too attached, and won't let their kittens/pups go until they decide on their own, which is too long for the sanctuary, as they can breed once they become Alpha, Omega, or Beta, but Yuuri and Viktor are a special case, as Yuuri was deemed unstable without his kittens, the sanctuary was almost certain the kittens would be Beta anyways, and Viktor would have started something with anyone trying to take his children.

Yurio and Minami were rough housing in the room, hissing and giggling, most of the hisses from Yurio, and giggles from Minami. Meanwhile, Yuuri and Viktor were settled in the nest, watching over their kittens.

Something suddenly came to Yuuri's mind, "I'd be quite a treat if we let them look around. Considering they are getting older." He said, as Viktor's long, white tail laid across Yuuri's middle.

Viktor rolled the thought around in his head, thinking, and resting his chin on the top of Yuuri's head. It HAD been a good while since they really left their room, "I haven't seen Phichit in so long." Yuuri added, which Viktor added to the pros side of his list. 

"I guess, nothing bad could really happen." He said, smiling, and there was a happy noise from Yuuri, as he rolled over to kiss Viktor gently, which his mate happily returned.

"Yurio, Minami!" Yuuri called over the kittens, as they both toddled over.

Yuuri untangled himself from Viktor, who stood up, and dusted off himself, as his omega gently ruffled his offsprings' hair, nearly getting bitten by Yurio. "Try not to bite." Viktor commented as Yuuri looked at the small bite mark which had broken skin, and began to bleed a tiny bit.

"Don't bite anyone else, Yurio, it's not polite," Of course the smallest kitten didn't respond with words, as him, and his brother, weren't old enough to be speaking, instead responded with sticking his tongue out and hissing. Viktor ushered both the boys to the door that let out to the hall way.

Once Viktor opened the door, the two blonds ran down the hall which had pastel animals painted on the wall, opposite to the wall of one-way glass that let the doctors see into the room, Minami stopped suddenly as he saw a lion, eyes widening. He stared for a minute before petting the painted animal, purring. Yuuri smiled at Minami, crouching beside him, "It's a lion, Mina~" The Omega cooed softly, and Minami looked at Yuuri before back at the lion, making happy baby gurgling noises to try and express his love for this animal. They stayed like that for a while before Minami lost interest, and Yuuri stood back up, stretching out his back before following along. Meanwhile, Viktor and Yurio had disappeared further down, somewhere after the bend around the hall's corner, which Minami ran right into-- Yuuri sprinted over to pick up his kitten, who was in fact, not crying, but mildly upset that the wall had been in his path.

Yuuri set the small kitten down and watched him run up to Viktor, who was now visible after they pasted the corner, clinging to the Alpha's leg. Viktor chuckled as the kitten giggled, holding the other kitten in his arms, who may have run into the same wall, or maybe fell. Not matter, the kitten looked extremely distraught.

Viktor and his majestic white ears turned to smile at Yuuri, who smiled back. Dang, he loved this sweet, man.

~

They entered the huge, gymnasium sized, community room, which was actually much closer to what you would call an indoor park, with real grass, and trees, however it didn't have any of the noisy birds, and squirrels. Kinda as if the doctors just picked up a huge hunk of earth, and dropped it in here.

Viktor entered first, looking around to see Guang-Hong and Phichit, who were having a picnic by the look of it, eating while sitting on a blanket, laid out over the grass. Viktor smiled to himself as he set Yurio down, and nudged Minami off his leg, and the cheerier of the two immediately ran over to the picnic. Yuuri entered in just as Guang-Hong's eyes widened drastically at the sight of the kitten. Phichit, watching Guang-Hong, smiled smugly as he saw Yuuri and Viktor out of the corner of his eye, letting Guang-Hong's reaction unfold. 

Guang-Hong looked at the small Minami, then around quickly, and his eyes stopped on the other Omegan Cat, "Yuuri!? Do you know where this kitten came from?" He asked, eyes suddenly traveling back to where Minami was now trying to eat half of a sandwich. 

Yuuri was sat beside Guang-Hong after a moment, Viktor chasing around a feisty Yurio, who was climbing up a tree. Yuuri gently picked up Minami and placed the small kitten in his lap, "He's mine and Viktor's~" He smiled.

The Omega cat looked at the sandwich, and Minami, "I don't think you can eat that..." He said, slowly taking the sandwich away. 

"It's so nice that you two are raising them!" Phichit commented, Guang-Hong nodding, cutting up his sandwich into tiny pieces.

"They are actually both ours," Yuuri said rather proudly.

Guang-Hong blinked a few times, stopping his sandwich cutting, "They let you keep yours?" Phichit piped up, frowning. "Are you sure they didn't trade yours out? Because they don't really... look like you or Viktor." The Beta stated, going back to eating his salad.

"I haven't heard of anyone getting to keep theirs..." Guang-Hong said quietly, "I heard that the doctors had to wrestle away some Omega dog's the other day."

"They kind of do, though," He said, looking into Minami's eyes, "I think our eye color is almost the same." Yuuri remarks, the small kitten climbing out of his lap to get to Guang-Hong's sandwich again, which this time, the smaller Omegan cat offered him a tiny piece of.

Meanwhile, Viktor and Yurio were stalking the conversation from a bush.

But the sandwich dropped from his hand when one of the flimsy doors to the indoor park clanged open, making the smallest of the trio jump, and as Minami began to nibble on Guang-Hong's finger, he whipped his head around to see who it was, and the scent of his ex-Alpha mate, Chris, hit him hard.

The Omega's eyes quickly snapped back to the group as his body began to tremble, Minami having given up on waiting, was now laying in Guang-Hong's lap, eating the cut up bits of sandwich. 

Chris must have been able to smell fear, or maybe it was just Guang-Hong, because he immediately turned to the group, smiling one of those lustful smiles, and walked over, being stopped just short by a very pissed off looking Viktor. "You better not touch them." He hissed, while the Alpha dog growled in return. 

"What are you going to do to stop me?" Chris said, Phichit would have gotten involved if not for Yuuri grabbing his wrist, and Guang-Hong insisting he go get Leo, or Seung-gil.

Viktor began to hiss, and suddenly the two Alphas were becoming violent, punching, scratching, and biting, Phichit was already gone, looking for one of the other Alphas.

As he ran down the halls to his shared room and he stopped as he peered in the one-way glass of his own room, finding Seung-gil exactly where he was when they left, cross-legged, back to the glass, but Leo was not around. One part of him was pretty sure that Leo had sensed the situation, while another part suggested he was probably eating in the dining hall. His focus went back to Seung-gil, who looked like a 3D painting more than a living being. He hadn't really even moved since he'd been standing there. Something had to be wrong with him, the doctors must not have been trying hard enough to figure it out.

Phichit sighed before he opened the door, and the black and tan tail began to wag intensely, as his ears perked up, and he turned to see his Beta, "Hello." He spoke in a monotone voice, one that his mates had become accustomed to, but by the tail wagging involuntary, he was very happy to see Phichit again. Poor guy must get bored being alone so much.

"Hello, I'm sorry to try and drag you down to the park, but, Viktor and Chris are fighting, and Guang-Hong is very scared." Phichit seemed very unconcerned due to his belief that Viktor would be able to take down Chris, as he had Yuuri and his kittens as motivation.

The thumping of Seung-gil's tail against the floor ceasing gave Phichit his answer. "All the way down there... for a fight..." He didn't raise his eyebrows or anything, just staring, eyes half-lidded in uninterest. 

"It's okay, I'll be back later, with Guang-Hong, bye~" He waved to the Alpha, and shut the door, watching through the one-way glass as Seung-gil turned himself back around, his back to the glass once again. Phichit frowned, but made his way back to the park.

As he neared the place, he began picking up on Leo's scent, which was mingling with Viktor's and Chris's. However, the other's seemed to be fading, as Leo's grew thick with anger. It was extremely worrying.

As he opened the door to the park, he could hear Leo's hisses, and when he got deeper in, he could see that Yuuri and the kittens were gone. He looked around for the source of the sounds, and found a doctor, wearing a mask, holding down Leo, who was trying to keep the needle away from his skin, looking around frantically for his omegan mate, and batting away the syringe. The thought of Chris just occurred to him, and... he couldn't find Chris or Viktor anywhere, but by the looks of Leo, they mustn't have gotten anyway without some injuries, or scratches at least.

He avoided the doctor and Leo for a small bit, trying to find Guang-Hong in the trees, but it seemed that the small cat had been caught. Drat.

It wasn't long before he went to find Leo again, only to discover that both him, and the doctor were gone already, which probably worried Phichit the most.

 

When he returned to his room, he entered to find no one there. That was on a new level of creepy, and concerned Phichit. He waited until the clock in the hall read 10:30 PM, and all the lights had been turned off, and there was an eerie silence that suddenly made Phichit realize that he was actually alone for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I made a decently long chapter for once~! X333
> 
> ((Rating and Warnings may change as this series gets updated! 
> 
> Also, I would like to add more character in, but since we have yet to have seen some I can't get an accurate depiction of them, and therefore, I will go back and edit in parts where I can add them in when possible : D )))
> 
> Don't forget to be subscribed so that when a new chapter comes out, you don't miss it ;3


	3. The Arrival of King JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Alpha Male of the Sanctuary Arrives Just in Time To Take His Place on Top of the Ladder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Canonical to all events~

Occasionally the sanctuary brings in new omegas, or betas that they get, and have to slowly introduce them into the system.

But what took them by surprise was an Alpha that thought he was on top of the word, living life relatively well on his own. He was living in a city, disguised almost perfectly as a human, except for his ears and tail, which were tucked away uncomfortably most of the time. His speech was beautiful, the scent he gave off was rather calming to everyone around him, people skills relatively good, and confidence in his abilities was.... through the roof.

When the sanctuary proposed he come live with people like him, he was ecstatic, and of course asked many questions, and asked for many thing. They eventually got him to agree, and brought him to the sanctuary.

~~~

When the Alpha arrived, the doctors arranged a very special four roomed living space for him, and had even marked down a few possible mates for him if it worked out. But, the most interesting thing about this Alpha was that he called himself "King JJ" and insisted that everyone call him it as well, which was abnormal for even most alphas. King JJ's room had a large, common room, like area, when you first entered, painted beautifully like a sandy beach, and then there was a large hall that had two doors about half way down it, one labeled for omegas, and the other for betas, supposedly for when he got his mates. But, at the end of the hall was a door labeled simply, "King". It was a room just for him where he would be if not in the common area. However, the King got a special privilege, his got his pick of the current odd out omegas, and betas. The first one he picked was Georgi. A rejected omega, who's first, and most recent mate had up and left him, casing his heart to break. The second was a grouping of a beta and an omega, Emil and Michele. They had to be separated abruptly from their previous grouping with Michele's twin Beta sister and her now mate, Mila, due to conflict.

~

Emil and Michele were the first to be introduced, just in case JJ ended up being very violent or abusive to his mates, specifically to save George from any issues causing him denial of mating later on. Emil had quickly warmed up to his new roommate, and tried to convince his friend Michele to as well, even attempting to drag him along whenever he and JJ were planning on going. However, Michele just wasn't as trusting as Emil, and was often thinking about his twin and wanted to be alone.

After about a week, Georgi was introduced into the room with caution, and JJ immediately, wouldn't let the small, heartbroken Omega be alone. He would begin to ask Emil to get him food if Georgi didn't feel like coming with him, or for Michele to go take Emil to the park if Georgi wanted time alone.

The doctors became a little worried about Georgi's dependency on JJ after a month of watching the two. Georgi slowly began to let his old memories of Anya die off as he began to meteorically jump in the King's foot steps, taking his time at giving in to the Alpha.

~

It took a while, but after JJ had been around for about a month, he and his room started getting a reputation for an Omega hang out. Both himself and Emil were relatively good at calming omegas, and often the doctors would send any shaken up omegas to their place to both be secluded and cared for.


	4. Chapter 2

In the hospital, Chris and Viktor were relatively calm. There was some injuries, such as Chris with a black eye, and bleeding scratch marks all over, and Viktor with bleeding bite marks on his arms, but the fight had just been starting when Phichit left, with Leo opening the door to the park, and immediately attacked Chris from behind once he had left.

It was amazing that Doctors had been on the scene only minutes later, or much worse could have happened. Viktor had backed up from the fight when the Doctors arrived. Just wanting to be fixed up, and sent back to his room with his family.

However, Leo was ruthless, and gave Chris the majority of the bleeding marks. Once Chris fully registered that Leo was a threat, he attempted to strangle the Alpha cat.

Yuuri, his kittens, and Guang-Hong had been taken out of the park at this time, and now the doctors were just trying to get a hold of the remaining two.

In the end, all three of them ended up in the hospital. Viktor was escorted back to Yuuri as soon as lights came on. However, both Chris and Leo went to Isolation rooms. 

~

Meanwhile, Guang-Hong wasn't taken back to his room. When he woke up, the first thing he realized was that he was in fact, not wearing the soft, white dress he had been wearing previously, and was now wearing a decently comfortable hoodie that smelled like Seung Gil. After that, Guang-Hong realized that it was an Omega's nest he was laying on, and it had the scent of an unknown alpha and omega.

Guang-Hong had nested once before, and noticed this was a lot cleaner, and yet more comfortable than his had been. Another thing that the Omegan Cat noticed, was that the room he was in, had a wonderful painting of space covering the walls and ceiling, with a soft grey carpet. His original room had a forest painted on the walls, green, grass like carpet, and a night sky on the ceiling. He supposed it wasn't too bad, besides the fact there was no one else with him in this room, making it feel kinda cold.

Near minutes later, his prayers were answered, as there was a knock at the door. Guang-Hong piped up, with a small, "Uh.... yes?". An Omega poked his head into the room, his blond hair clashed with the black of his ears, and tail. The boy's curious blue as blue eyes stared for a moment, and then a quick blink, and he smiled warmly.

"Ah! How are you?" Guang-Hong jumped slightly at the word, the boy's voice being louder than he thought it would be.

"Uhhh... g-good." He gulped nervously. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be with Leo, Phichit, and Seung-gil.

"You don't actually mean good." The bigger Omega said, leaving the door open as to not scare Guang-Hong.

Emil took slow steps, and then sat down a few feet away. He waited for words from the other Omega before talking when none were said, "You'll just be here until Leo gets back. We don't want another fight to break out."

Guang-Hong's silence was a calming, and he took a few minutes to speak. "Where are we?"

"We are in the most calming place in the whole compound." Emil said, smiling.

"Okay..." There was a silence as Guang-Hong digested this, "... where is Yuuri?" He asked.

"He isn't here, so probably his room," Emil said, in a reassuring tone.

"What does the 'Most Calming Place' imply" Guang-Hong squeaked.

Emil's amazing blue eyes opened widely, "It's a place for Omegas who might be too shaken up from something, that if they were sent back their room they'd been stressed out."

Guang-Hong took a moment to just, think.

There was a shout of 'EMIL' from outside, and the other omega's ears perked up, "Ooh, that's JJ! I have to go! It was nice meeting you!" He said, getting up, "Feel free to just sleep, one of your pack mates should come in later." He said before running off.

Guang-Hong waved, and looked around the room, nothing much was there but a few other nests. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, and deciding to sleep since there was nothing much else to do anyways, and he surely didn't feel like going out to face the world right now.


	5. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, finally getting around to updating this! SOO SORRY!
> 
> I went through and edited some of the past chapters somewhat, not a lot will change story wise, but that's my apology gift : <<

Guang-Hong was awoken by a soft nudging at his shoulder, and a quiet whisper of, "Hey, sweetie, wake up." The small Omega sleepily blinked, and his eyes focused on a much bigger man beside him. "There you go, almost." Guang-Hong sat up, and began rubbing at his eyes. "And, you're up!" He said, proudly.

Suddenly the Omega was overtaken by a strong scent, that for some reason made him vaguely happy. "Hmm... Yeah. I'm up." The small boy said.

"Seung-gil is just outside for you. You're free to leave." The Alpha said, "Do you need help up, or anything before I go?"

The cat bot shook his head, and stood up, eyes blinking to figure out where he was. "Nothing, thank you." He said, watching the bigger man leave. Guang-Hong had to just taken in his own existence before walking his way over to exit the way the Alpha had, and as soon as he had, he got a huge whiff of many Alpha scents mixed together.

"Ji." Seung-gil called, monotonly, from right beside the door, and Guang-Hong immediately embraced his pack mate with a strong hug. 

"Lee! Haha!" He giggled, as he let go of the Alpha. "You have any idea where Phichit, and Leo are?" He asked.

"We could go see if they are in our room." Seung-gil suggested, and Guang-Hong agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Really short chapter!  
> I had inspiration, and got this far, so really hope y'all liked this tid bit, and the fi might be starting back up. Depends on when I can write for it. But there y'all go! Feel free to subscribe for future updates, or, Kudos, or bookmark! They all mean SO MUCH! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever wondered if cats feel upset when another cat they know, disappears?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, whenever the Omegas/Betas/Alphas talk with Humans, they have zero understanding what the humans are saying. They CAN read tone of voice however.

When the two boys return to their sleeping quarters, they are delightfully surprised by Phichit, who is sleeping in the corner, which was somewhat surprising. Since the Phichit they know never sleeps in this late, they figure something is off.

Seung-gil walked up, and sat beside the sleeping Phichit, gently shaking his shoulders. "Phichit." He called quietly.

Guang-Hong trailed behind him, and after only a moment, the Beta sat up. "What? Lee...? Ji...?!" He looked between the two of them before giving a worried Guang-Hong, and a very bored looking Seung-gil, a hug. "Ahh, good, you're both okay." He said, and curiously looked over Guang-Hong for any signs of injury. "What happened?" He urged.

"I... I guess I fell unconscious after we saw Leo..." He paused.

"After that?" Phichit pressed, hoping to skip over anything that might cause Guang-Hong to break down.

"I've... never seen him so angry..."

Phichit visibly tensed, and Seung-gil spoke, "He was protecting you." Guang-Hong looked up to smile a small bit, it was a nice thought. Phichit gently patted Seung-gil's hand in a gesture of love.

"Uhh.. after that I ended up in... 'the most calming place', with a nice Omega. He was nice, and said I could come back... or implied it." Guang-Hong said, picking at his fingers. "Have you seen Leo?" He asked a little more urgently.

Phichit shook his head. "No," He said, and heard the smaller boy begin to whimper. "But, I'm sure we can." Phichit added.

"You don't think they took him away, do you?" Guang-Hong asked, borderline about to cry.

"Not away from here. But probably to a new room. Because, if Chris wasn't taken away, Leo will certainly stay here." He said reassuringly. "We can ask one of the doctors."

Guang-Hong nodded a bit, in the telltale manner that Phichit knew he'd have to ask for Ji.

"Are you going to come with us, Lee?" Phichit asked the Alpha, who nodded, and followed along.

~

Phichit had began to tire of Doctors ignoring him, and finally grabbed a female Doctor's coat when she passed, stopping. "Let go." The Doctor said in a babyish voice.

"Please, just... tell me where I can find Ji's mate, Leo." Phichit sighed, letting go, trying to get the interaction over with.

"Good boy," The Doctor said, and gave him a cookie, which he disregarded, and gave to Seung-gil, who gave it to Guang-Hong, who began to chew on it.

"No! Talk to me!" Phichit whined, and grabbed at the edge of the women's coat again.

"Bad boy." The Doctor retorted with, and placed a gentle, but firm hand on the Beta's, and attempted to remove them from her coat. "You won't get any treats this time."

Phichit, at this point, absolutely howled out in pain, to which the Doctor, quickly removed her hands, and looked at him in worry. "Is there something wrong?" She asked, keeping the baby tone, but pulling out a device from her pocket.

"Ji is going to have a melt down, IF YOU DON'T JUST TELL ME WHERE LEO IS." He growled, frustrated.

The women looked frightened, and brought a device, which Phichit had seen a few times, to her face, and muttered, "Could use someone at... block 4, building 7. A Beta is very upset, growling, could be in pain." She mutters, before pulling another cookie from her pocket, and giving it to Phichit, who just let out an upset howl, and clutched the cookie tightly, trying not to lose his sanity, or do something he might regret.

The women then walked away at a brisk past, and left through a set of doors, that Phichit had attempted earlier, but they were locked.

Guang-Hong's little hands held his for a moment before taking the cookie, and nibbling it. Seung-gil gently kissed Phichit's cheek, and muttered, very, very softly, "Good job." 

Which made the Beta's heart flutter, and he chuckled, "Thank you, Lee." 

~

There was pretty much the same result from the next three Doctors they talked to, and Phichit, even thought he loved talking, had to take a break.

"It's just... real annoying when all you get as responses is 'Not right now', or 'Good boy'. Like, thank you, I know I'm a good boy, but I have a question, and you aren't giving me the answer." The Beta ranted to his Alpha, after leaving Guang-Hong with Yuuri, and Viktor.

"Hmm." Seung-gil responded with, which pretty much meant he agreed, sitting back against the wall.

"I love Ji, I do, but, I'm glad he's not here right now. I feel bad about not doing again about Leo, but I can't, and he's better off with them for now." He ranted, this was the kind of talking he liked, getting his feelings off his chest, because he didn't like carrying around all that weight.

"Mhmm." The Alpha said. Suddenly there was the noise of the door opening, which startled Phichit, but Seung-gil didn't even look up.

Two Doctors stood at the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the very end, when Phichit says, "...'Not right now', or 'Good boy'. Like, thank you, I know I'm a good boy..." It's similar to when you hear someone talking in a different language. He has associated the words "good boy" with a positive connotation, and therefore understands the being called one means what he's doing it accepted.
> 
> That's it for me trying to explain the reasons that things work in this fanfiction! : D  
> See you next update!


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guang-Hong was glad to finally get his mind off the whole situation, and just get to play around with Yuuri's kittens.

Guang-Hong gently combed his fingers through Minami's short blond hair. "You're so lucky, Yuuri." The small Omega said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Yuuri knew about Guang-Hong's pups, and it was absolutely heart wrenching every time the much smaller Omega brought it up. "It's better to get to see some, than none." Viktor chimed in, trying to get Yurio down from a tree.

"They are a lot to handle most of the time." Yuuri commented, "Not that you wouldn't be wonderful to them, I'm just saying that even as a prime aged Omega, they are a lot for me and Viktor." The older Omega said, and gently pet his kitten.

Guang-Hong stayed quiet for a while, not saying a word.

Yuuri was a bit worried, but when Yurio ran by, he almost fell, and Guang-Hong quickly caught him, "Whoa, slow down a bit there. You're going to end up hurt." He said, and Yurio just hissed, running away from Viktor, who just wanted to sit down.

"I'm too old for this, some days." He complained, and Yuuri chuckled.

"You're perfect."

Ji let go of Minami as he began to wiggle to escape, and watched at the two blond cats began rolling around, and play fighting, and just moments after, Guang-Hong began to tear up. Yuuri felt incredibly bad, and just looked to Viktor for help, who was equally as worried he might say the wrong thing.

Guang-Hong felt a gentle patting on the back, and tensed up, at this point he just wanted to be told it was going to be okay. That he was going to get Leo back, and have a set of kits, and be able to just be happy. 

However, he didn't notice the shuffling of much larger things behind him, before he was picked up. The thing that had picked him up was about Doctor sized, and had a full suit on, it must have been for dealing with Chris like creatures, because he was most certainly not fighting, nor was he known for such. They must have come form somewhere else, he assumed.

They took him back to his room. It was getting late, he supposed. But, he was not dropped outside, no, the thing opened the door, to a very dark room, and dropped him inside, and closed the room behind him.

That was... weird. The small Omega thought, before sitting up, and he's not sure how he missed it, but the scent of terrified Seung-gil was what got his attention first, that was was extremely unsettling. However, after his eyes began to focus, he stood up, "Phichit, Lee, what's-"

"Ji. Run." He heard, just a bit too late as his eyes met with the worst Alpha he'd ever known.

Christophe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sudden Canon Notice: All Omegas are around 3ft, and Alphas max out at about 4 1/2ft, and Betas are typically shorter than 4ft.
> 
> Just because in the last chapter, I just thought that Phichit coming up to the human doctor's waist would be hilarious.  
> Also, because it would be much easier for the doctors to handle them that way. So, just some canon for you all.


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHh, violence warning for this chapter! Tread carefully ;4;!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The beginning part to this chapter was somewhat based on the mechanics for a mental hospital.
> 
> Also, accidentally started writing a wonky way for this chapter : <

Behind a set of one-way windows, is a young man, sitting at a computer desk as he types out something into a word document during the graveyard shift. He glances up at the security cameras above his station briefly before continuing to type.

This young man happens to originate from a Italian family, and his name is Celestino, and he recently got hired. Not that it at all is important. The other thing that isn't important for this scene is that he must write down what is happening in each room, on a 15 minute interval, of his block. Block 4, which is also, not important.

He's only been doing this job a week, and he isn't used to it yet. Sometimes he dozes a bit... and sometime he falls asleep. However, this night, he was not tired, mostly because it was relativity early, and he had just settled down less then an hour ago. The entire place dimmed, and suddenly the most ungodly yowl screeched through the air, and Celestino jumped. He had to quickly check for what camera it was on, which didn't record sound for him to hear.

He saw the camera it assumably came from, with a small cat boy clawing at the oneway glass, and he read the room name, and checked his list for who had the room. Under the 'Cats' section, it read the names, 'Guang-Hong, and Leo (Removed)'. Celestino wrote down under the section for the time, and room, 'Guang-Hong, disruptive'. He didn't think much, and pressed a button on a walkie talkie. "Uh, in room 1438, building 7, we are having a problem."

It didn't take long for a man to respond, "Yeah, new roommate."

Celestino nodded a bit to himself, and tried to continue his work with the noise from the small cat boy- Guang-Hong, moving on his his favorite camera, the one with the family. He absolutely adored them, and that's what made his night, seeing the parents check on their kittens on almost hourly intervals.

 

After about ten minutes, the god awful screeching/yowling combo turned into silence, or perhaps not, as it appeared that he could no longer hear Guang-Hong. He got picked up on some chatter from the radio walkie he had, but nothing much else accompanied him for the while.

After a brief minute of the quiet, he heard dogs growling, and barking which turned into yipping, and cries, and anything other noise a dog could make.

He waited another 4 minutes before his vision had to return to the camera that the room was on. He glanced up, to assure that everything was fine, and might just be playing, however, he was not happy with the sight, and attempted to walkie to the guard from before. "You have to check on room 1438!" He urged.

"What building?"

"Building 7!"

"Dude, calm down, they got a new roommate, there's going to be noise." The guard said very nonchalantly.

"There's an actual issue down there!" Celestino worriedly.

"It not my problem." The guard remarked.

"IT IS EXACTLY YOUR PROBLEM!" ... "David?" ...... "This will get taken out of your paycheck!" ....... "DAVID!!"

Celestino stood up from his place, and got a protective jacket from the closet, which was in the manual was marked down to only be used if an Alpha, or dog or something got out. He got it on before running down a flight of stairs to get to room 1438.

When he arrived at the room, he realized it was far worse than what he had seen on the camera. The worst thing was that all the doctors were gone till 7am due to no one being in the hospital wing, and he had a severely wounded cat boy on his hands, and there was an Alpha dog that was-

"GODDAMNIT DAVID!" He shouted, and suddenly he realized that he wasn't the only one in the hallway at such an hour.

 

Suddenly, the cat that Celestino had envied from the room with the two kittens, which he knew by Viktor, had seemingly left his room of his own accord in order to get to the source of the noise. It most certainly appeared that Viktor had been waiting for a good chance to strike, and was not in fact woken up by the Night Guard's scream.

The cat seemed to be able to unlock the door to the room, which Celestino didn't have a key to, and let out Guang-Hong, the small cat boy that Celestino had been especially worried about. However, Guang-Hong was dragged out by the previous Alpha of the room, Seung-gil, and it occurred to the Night Guard. He quickly grabbed his walkie from his pocket. 

"We need a doctor. Please, someone call, or contact someone from building 3, they have doctors on site. Please. The new roommate has attempted to murder the Omega, and I think the Beta is dead, or unconscious. I can't get close enough to get the Beta from him." He walkied urgently to anyone listening.

There was a full minute of silence before the noise of a bone breaking ruined it, and the noise the dog made was heart wrenching. "Anyone! Please! Get a doctor to building 7!" He called.

There was no answer, and Celestino figured that no one was listening. He took the bloodied Omega to an empty room that wasn't used, and therefore, he could access with the card they gave him. The card clicked open the door, and he set the Omega inside, turning on the lights, and then hurried back to room 1438 as fast as he could when he heard barking and hissing begin.

The only thing his focus was on, was that he needed to get the old occupants from their room, to this one. This way they could lock the Alpha out, and relax.

He inhaled sharply when he saw that Seung-gil had managed to pry his Beta from the larger Alpha's jaws. He was just as surprised to see Viktor quickly pull shut the door separating them from the Alpha, and he was only a slight bit bloodied. "Come!" Celestino shouted at the three, and pointed down the hall to the open door.

Viktor glanced at the two before seemingly talking to the dogs, and then began to walk over towards the Night Guard. When he turned to see Seung-gil following, he clapped his hands, and left back to his own room, but seemed to have instructed Seung-gil on what to do, since it only took the Alpha a few moments to get to the door.

After the door was safely locked, he flipped off the lights, and flopped onto a couch, as the pair of dogs, and cat settled on the other. They were quite calm, and he had a good feeling that they'd be okay once morning came.


	9. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is a bit of a summary of what happened after Chapter 6, then we will get to plot again after that.
> 
> Also, don't mind me, just adjusting character age here. They won't be tons accurate : (  
> and I won't be messing around much with the first chapter until I'm positive someone is moving, and it's been stated, but, the info page may be incorrect for chapters at a time due to that.

After hours of waiting, the day broke, and Celestino could finally contact doctors to get to tending to the wounds that were inflicted by Christophe. Afterwards, the Night Guard was upgraded to a Handeler-Day Guard, and was given permission to check on the occupants of 1438 while they were in the recovery wing.

Meanwhile, Christophe was placed into an isolation room after the events. Viktor was also put into an isolation room, while, not for as long, the repeat offense would be looked into. This eventually would lead to added days to Christophe's stay. The Alpha cat would still stay a week for the attack.

Leo was to be reintroduced the day his Omega was suit to return. This turned out to be several days, and even then, Guang-Hong hardly separated from his Alpha, and soon after, Seung-gil and Phichit, as well as the other two, had been moved to a different building. It was unknown if they would be moved back.

The room that Chris had been in, had a new, somewhat young Alpha moved in, which gave some of the occupants of the building a reason to sigh in relief as they hoped Chris would be moved. However, this new dog boy attracted much attention, and he often dealt with pushy Omegas, whom he had no interest in.

The Alpha dog was much like Seung-gil, with how he had little desire to interact with others, which wasn't something the doctors liked. They wanted the Alpha to pick an Omega as soon as possible, and eventually did the same thing they did for Lee, forcefully take him from his room for at least an hour a day.

Otabek was led to the park area for the fourth attempt this week, and he didn't look very happy at all. The doctors were closely observing, as the Alpha just leaned against the wall, and resisted going near anyone else. Otabek was very distraught about this, and would fight the handlers every time they tried to drag him away from his room.

However, he waited as the time ticked on, just wanting this torture to end so he could go back to where he was comfortable, suddenly, a small, blond kitten toddled near him, and he gave the small a head nod, which the kitten returned, and fell backward onto his butt to look up at Otabek, even though he wasn't all that tall. There was a gurgle from Yurio, and Otabek raised an eyebrow.

The doctors took this into account, and from then on, would drag Otabek from his room whenever Yuuri brought his kittens to the park.

However, as Otabek was quietly talking with Yurio, Yuuri got confronted by an Alpha that the Omega didn't recognize. "Hello?" Yuuri asked, confused.

"Hi, I'm JJ." He introduced himself, and from far behind him, there was a faint 'And I'm Emil!'.

"Uhh, it's nice to meet you, JJ." He tried to be polite even though he was uncomfortable.

"As it is for you~" He said, and bowed somewhat, and yet again, from behind him somewhere in the park, was a very, very faint gasp.

"Is there something you want..?" Yuuri asked cautiously.

"I've been seeing you come here, and I think that that you're doing a great job parenting your kittens." He said, and gestured to Minami, who was mewling sadly about being hungry.

"Oh, uh, thank you." He said, feeling a small bit proud at the statement, and with that, JJ smiled, and walked off. Yuuri felt a bit... put off by him, but, the interaction went relatively better than what he was worried was going to happen, considering what had happened only a while ago with Guang-Hong and Phichit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, really, please don't take Otabek and Yurio as Pedophillia! ;3; It isn't meant that way, it's set up for them to bond platonically early on so things might behave more smoothly later on.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked super fuckin hard on this fic, and I deserve a gold medal for sticking with it for so long. Go me. 8 hardcore chapters of nonstop love, and attention put into this fic for almost a year.  
> ~
> 
> Don't contact me, I've gotten over my YOI!!! phase, and don't want call backs to a SUPER bad time in my life. SO, this fic will forever be unfinished. Thanks.
> 
> PS: You will be blocked if you comment here.


End file.
